Question: If $x \dagger y = 3x^{2}+y^{2}$ and $x \star y = xy+4x-y$, find $-1 \dagger (-5 \star -3)$.
Explanation: First, find $-5 \star -3$ $ -5 \star -3 = (-5)(-3)+(4)(-5)-(-3)$ $ \hphantom{-5 \star -3} = -2$ Now, find $-1 \dagger -2$ $ -1 \dagger -2 = 3(-1)^{2}+(-2)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{-1 \dagger -2} = 7$.